This invention relates to a connection terminal assembly for the stator coil of a motor.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show exploded and assembled perspective views of a conventional connection terminal assembly for the stator coil of a stepping motor, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 116855/81, wherein the flanges 11 and 12 on the opposite ends of a bobbin 20 are provided with arcuate notches or recesses 13, 14 to accommodate the mounting of a terminal holder 30. The holder is equipped with terminal clips 31, 32 which are respectively connected to lead wires 6, 7 and the ends 21, 22 of the stator coil during assembly as shown in FIG. 2. The assembly is completed by the stator core cup 40 and cover 50 provided with meshing or interleaving teeth 41, 51.
Such a conventional construction or arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that the vibration of the terminal holder 3 during the operation of the motor tends to loosen and even sever the connections between the terminal clips 31, 32 and the lead wires 6, 7 and stator coil ends 21, 22. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by molding or encapsulating the connections between the coil ends and the lead wires in resin, but this has resulted in short circuiting problems due to the very delicate and flexible nature of the thin coil ends and lead wires and their attendant tendency to migrate against one another during the high throughput rate molding process or to become exposed at the surface of the molding resin.